


I'm Home

by Lithebunnyq



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithebunnyq/pseuds/Lithebunnyq
Summary: Quinn Smith, a U.S. Army veteran comes home and reunites with all of her chosen family. But as she had been warned, there were consequences for the way she left.
Relationships: Brooklyn (Gargoyles)/Original Female Character(s), Puck | Owen Burnett/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Quinn's Back

It’s been years since I’ve been home. I had enlisted into the U.S. Army straight out of high school and haven’t been back long enough to see all of my friends again since. Considering the majority of my friends don’t even wake up until the sun goes down that is. They are also usually too busy busting up gangs and the underground scene to know that I’m home anyways. They also travel all over the world so I can’t really say that I’m surprised that I haven’t seen them. But there’s one in particular that I have been missing the most. We’ve been friends since I was in junior high and I grew to have strong feelings for him. I’d even be willing to admit to him that those feelings were called “Love”.  
Six years as Military Police and a good recommendation from a couple of high ranking detectives; I basically had my pick of the lot when it came to finding a civilian career. I knew that I wanted to become a detective in the 23rd Precinct of New York City. I was welcomed with open arms by some who knew me when I would volunteer and learn under them through school programs while others saw me as either a nuisance or a challenge. I knew that I didn’t need to prove anything to them as a beat cop, not yet. So for the first few months I was a day time B.C., responding to accidents and burglaries as they came in. It was rather peaceful and thrilling, so similar and yet completely new to me.  
It didn’t take long to run into my closest female friend when I first started working there. She was so shocked and excited to find out that I had returned without a heads up, let alone work in the same precinct. She wanted to throw a huge get together with all of our friends but I wasn’t sure if I was really ready to see everyone when I was adjusting to having a civilian life. I’m rather embarrassed to admit that I asked her to not say anything until I had been able to get settled.  
“Okay, but you know how HE’S going to feel when he finds out you’ve been back and haven’t visited them.” Elisa, as she insists on me calling her now that I’m an adult, warned.  
“I know, and I want to go see everyone but it’s only been three months, and who knows if they still remember?” I countered.  
“You’re joking, right? I mean someone asks about you every week. They still think you’re overseas, you should at least let them know that you’re back so they can stop worrying.” Her tone told me that she cared but that she was also getting tired of lying to them.  
“Okay, I’ll tell them.” I relented with a sigh, “Tomorrow night, I’ll throw a surprise party at your place, I’ll come over and we can get everything set up for them during the day.”  
That conversation was almost a month ago and every day since there’s been one thing or another that’s gotten in the way of me being able to follow through. I have everything I need to set up the space, but Elisa was assigned an undercover mission that night so we rescheduled for next week. Then her mission went on longer than they had originally planned and she told me that I could just use her place to meet everyone without her, but I shut that down faster than a purse grabber. She had finally been freed from that mission last week but my friends in California had surprised me with a week-long visit so I had been spending the last week entertaining them when I got home from work. They left this morning and I was in the locker room after my shift when Elisa approached me.  
“I know you probably need one more day to recover but at this point I say we skip the party and just go see them tonight.” She said, crossing her arms and leaning on the locker next to mine.  
“I would normally agree with you…” I trailed off as the weariness of today;s adventure caught up to me.  
“But?” She sounded concerned, I guess the after effects were showing on my face.  
“I was called out to assist with pulling a kid away from an abusive household, but the mom must have known we were coming and I ended up needing a coroner instead of child services.” I whispered as angry tears welled in my eyes for the second time today.  
“Oh Quinn.” She took on her “mom” voice, warm and caring, “I’m sorry you had to see that.”  
“I’ve been given a couple of days leave since I was a tad aggressive with restraining the perp.” I shrugged as I shut my locker and tried to walk away.  
“What did you do?” Elisa asked, straightening and blocking my exit. She was giving me a hard look, like an actual mom reprimanding her kid.  
“I subdued her.” I answered, waiting a heartbeat or two, “With a left hook. Then I tackled her to the ground and kept her face pressed there until Diego cuffed her.” I started picking my nails, hoping to hide my shame and satisfaction. I looked up when I heard an aggravated sigh, looking to see my mentor smirking while shaking her head.  
“You made it seem like you had beaten her. Come on, I’ve got some vacation time built up, let’s go out tonight.” Elisa offered, throwing her arm around my shoulders and walking me to the captains’ office.  
“Yes to the company, no to socializing. How about take out and movies with a few bottles at my place?” I altered, a smile on my face as I waited on the opposite side of the walkway to the door.  
“Alright, let me talk to the Captain.” She chuckled with a knock on the glass portion of the door.  
I smiled as I fell into parade rest, feet shoulder width apart with my hands clasped loosely in my lower back. It was more comfortable to stand that way rather than leaning on the wall. Elisa walked in and was back out in less than five minutes telling me we got a three day weekend to share. The captain was aware of our history, she was even one of the few who knew me when I was a teenager, so it probably wasn’t a surprise to her that Elisa was taking time off to “watch” me.   
“First stop, this really neat little chinese place I found with a liquor store next door.” I told her as she unlocked her car for me.  
“Yeah, I think I’ll order extra. That way we have left overs for the party.” I smiled at that and was already feeling the tension of today starting to be forgotten. Then we pulled away from the precinct in a comfortable silence as I looked up to the top of our building. It has been repaired since the Hunters had blown it up and blamed our friends for it, claiming they were attacking the building. The mayhem that had pursued after that was a nightmare, I even ended up staying in David Xanatos’ castle for a few months after I had been spotted defending one of them!  
“Do you think they’ll be excited to see me?” I asked as we got close to Elisa’s apartment.  
“Absolutely. I know one in particular probably won’t let you out of his sight for a long time.” She teased, and it worked as my cheeks seared.  
“You know that he doesn’t see me that way.” I muttered as I wiped my face, a futile attempt at hiding my blush.  
“You don’t know how much he’s been anticipating ANY news about you everytime I go visit them.” I looked out the window.  
“Do you really think he likes me?” I asked, fear and hope undisguised within my voice as I looked out the window, watching the last bit of sunlight turn the night sky a fiery orange to purple to dark blue.  
“Guess you’ll find out.” She smiled, pulling her car to a stop outside her building. I elected to stay in the car and deal with my turning emotions since she shouldn’t take too long to get a weekend bag of essentials. She had left the windows down for me to enjoy the nice autumn breeze while it was still somewhat warm. My eyes unfocused on the rising night sky as I asked myself; ‘Should I tell him how I feel? What will I do if he rejects me? What will happen to our friendship if he does? And the others, what will they think of me? And...what if he really does feel the same as I do? What if he accepts me? How will things change then?’ I had been so caught up in my thoughts I didn’t see the shadows swooping overhead.


	2. Chapter 2

I was more focused on ensuring that I did still love him when I realized that; I’ve changed. I’m not the same kid I had been when I went into the Army and now worry was starting to settle that he wasn’t going to like me now that I wasn’t as goofy and fun or carefree as I used to be. My apartment was the biggest evidence of my change, with how pristine I keep it just, both out of habit and it’s been to keep a sense of normality. I don’t have any posters up, but I did put up a few pictures in my living room. I was so worried that I started rubbing the ring I always wore, it was a smooth gray stone band that Elisa and my friends had made for me while I had been deployed.  
I called it my promise ring because it always reminded me that I was going to do whatever it took to get home and accomplish my dreams. It also made a great worry stone with its smoothed gritty texture and had always been my source of comfort when I would start to miss home. The driver door unlocked and opened, startling me as Elisa through her bag in the back seat. She took in my startled look and chuckled.  
“Are you really that worried?” She asked with a small smile.  
“I mean, I’m not the same kid I used to be. What if he doesn’t like who I've become?” I shot back.  
“I’m telling you, you’ve got nothing to worry about. Now, where are we going?” Elisa started her car and pulled away as my cheeks heated again. Elisa rolled the windows up as she turned the heater on, leaving mine cracked enough so that I don’t overheat.  
“Um...to Brooklyn. Y-you can take 2nd street the whole way.” I muttered, looking out the widow as the wind blew my bangs back.  
“Man, you’ve got it bad don’t you?” She teased as she headed in the direction I told her. “Wait if you don’t have a car, how do you get to work every day?” Elisa followed up in complete seriousness.  
“I take the subway in civies and change when I get to work. I’ve been saving for a motorcycle and almost have enough for a downpayment.” My answer was nonchalant but I could tell from the silence that Elisa wasn’t happy.  
“If I had known that then you wouldn’t have been given a choice to wait.” She muttered, care overlapped her frustration but I think there’s more than she was telling me.  
“I can protect myself.” I used my best, ‘I know you’re just trying to protect me but really I’m okay’ tone that I had managed to perfect before ever enlisting. She sighed but said nothing, either knowing that I’m right and am an Army veteran and cop so I’d know how to handle situations. Or it was out of resignation because she knows something that she either can’t or won’t tell me about. Either way she dropped it and we continued on for about twenty five minutes in a somewhat awkward silence.  
I stopped us just shy of my apartment so we could grab some alcohol for the night as well as sixty dollars worth of take away. I was chatting happily with Sun, the cashier woman who knew me by face, name and order by this point when Elisa suggested taking my keys and the booze to the apartment so she could have something to drink ready for us by the time I got the food there. I didn’t even think twice of it because that sounded like a great plan to me, so I handed her my keys and went back to hearing about Sun’s kid who is on a field trip overnight. Honestly, listening to a mother fuss and worry over her child really helped calm me. It was the gentle reminder that there are parents out there that actually cared for and loved their children.  
“Foods ready.” Tony told me with a friendly smile, holding the double stacked boxes for me. “You having a party or something?” He added, running a hand through his short and fluffy black locks of hair.  
“Yeah, finally meeting up with my group of friends. I haven't seen them in years so Elisa and I are having a surprise party since they don’t know I’m back in town.” I beamed as the image of my friends' faces scrolled through my memories.  
“Well, would you maybe want a date for your party?” He asked with a nervous smile.  
“Oh! Um...I’m actually planning on confessing my feelings to one of them...sorry. That’s very sweet of you though.” I babbled in a both flattered and embarrassed manner. I’m not used to guys out right asking me out, okay?  
“Ah, I get it, but hey! If it doesn’t turn out, maybe think of me as a backup option.” Tony’s smile was wide and sure of himself. It was endearing that he wasn’t giving up but just thought of having a “backup” guy unnerved me.  
“We’ll see.” Was the polite thing I could think to say as I backed out the door, the food was starting to get heavy and I still had a five minute walk to my apartment. I said a quick “Have a goodnight!” to Sun and did my best not to bolt down the sidewalk. Though, falling into a quick ruck march pace was easy and I found myself buzzing my apartment sooner than I was aware of. The door popped open and I caught it with my foot, swinging it wide so that I could dash across to the elevator. It was a short wait for the elevator and a slightly longer wait to reach my apartment on the top floor.  
‘I hate to think that he’s hoping I would be rejected. Because if he is and thinks that I’ll run crying to him then he’s got another thing coming.’ I thought bitterly as the colour red consumed my mental image of the guy I’m hoping will like me back. I had a giddy feeling in my chest as I thought about the reality that I’ll be seeing them again, tomorrow night! ‘I know it’s been a few years and it’s just another twenty four hours but I’m so excited to see everyone in all honesty. I wonder if the happy couple has had any kids yet.’ I giggled as I knocked on the door with my foot. Elisa opened the door and immediately took the boxes of food from me with a smile and a quip about taking my time.  
“Yeah, well someone decided to take the car and leave me to walk rather than wait another five whole minutes.” I dished back as I followed her into my kitchen.  
“Yeah, but trust me, you’re gonna thank me for it.” She chuckled. I was confused until a breeze ran across my neck causing me to shiver. I turned with a complaint on the tip of my tongue, only for it to die a forgotten death. Before me stood six figures with a seventh one close to the ground, all of them smiling and silent. I was frozen on the spot, not sure if what I was seeing was real or another conjured image of comfort from the recesses of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The figure closest to the ground released a gravely bark before bounding over and leaping onto my chest, efficiently knocking the wind out of me as my back hit the floor. A rough yet slimy tongue was layering my face in drool followed by several more excited barks. I was snapped into pure bliss as tears started forming from the overwhelming joy that I was feeling as I called out; “Bronx! It’s really you!” I hugged the gargoyle beast by the neck and nuzzled my face against his cheek.  
“He didn’t exactly come here alone.” A deep and commanding voice chided with a chuckle as Bronx stepped back and a massive four fingered taloned hand was waiting for mine at eye level.  
“Goliath!” I cheered as I took his hand and was enveloped in the biggest form of a dad hug that I could get from the gentle giant.  
“We are so glad that you’re back safely.” A gentle female voice from behind added as I was released to see my equivalence of a sister and her mate.  
“Angela, Broadway! I’m so happy to see you guys.” I cried as they both hugged me.  
“We even have someone for you to meet.” Broadway told me with a proud smile.  
“Aye, you do lad. But first where’s my hug?” The old scottish brogue chided as I turned to give Hudson a tight hug which he laughed heartily at. “  
“I’ll always have a hug for you granda.” I smiled as his hug released and I was approached again.  
“Do you have one for me too, Quinn?” The not so short olive skinned gargoyle asked.  
“Of course Lexington!” I laughed as he wrapped me in his wings. I could feel my heart accelerate at the knowledge of who was left when a whirlwind pulled my back towards the kitchen and into another set of smaller arms. I looked to see bright red hair and a crow of “Sis! You’re back!” and realized it was Alexander!  
“Alex?! How did you know where I was?” I asked, startled but overjoyed to see the kid I helped raise while staying with the Xanatos’.  
“He’s always known where you were, and that you were safe since I taught him how to make your ring.” A blank voice answered. Standing behind Alex was Owen Burnett, or rather Puck the Trickster in his human disguise.  
“You made me my ring? Thank you! It’s been the best present ever!” I praised as Owens’ form spun to reveal the mythical being who shrugged and said; “Of course it’s the best! Look at who his teacher is. That ring would have been dust by now with how much you rub it if it hadn’t been magically imbued to withstand most forms of damage.” Alex let me go and Puck took this time to grab my hand and pull it to his face as he leaned down, inspecting the ring while also looking like he was about to kiss my hand.  
“Hm, indeed you have rubbed it full of energy. I’ll take it and have Alex cleanse it for you. Or you could just ask your gargoyle for more of his skin and I’ll make you a new one.” Puck sniggered barely loud enough for me to hear. But hear him I did and I blushed so hard my face was noticeably hot!  
Puck roared with laughter above the soft chatter that had begun to grow around my small dinner table. Said devious trickster then released my hand and with a twinkle of his own spun me around to come face to chest with Brooklyn! I was so stunned by what Puck told me that I didn’t move and neither did he so it started to get awkward. There was an aggravated sigh before my hands were pulled by an unseen force to wrap around Brooklyns’ sides and rest against his back, pulling me in closer. I breathed in his scent from how close we were and the effect was instant, my muscles melted and I pulled him to me rubbing small circles near the base of his wings.  
That did the trick for him, Brooklyn wrapped his arms around my waist and his wings came around to conceal him nuzzling my neck. “I’ve missed you.” He whispered.  
“I’ve missed you too.” I sighed. There was no other movement and I was content to stay here in his arms.  
“Just kiss already!” Shouted Puck who was promptly chastised by Alex and Lex, some of the older members groaning. Alas, the spell had been broken as Brooklyn and I had been startled apart by the outburst. I looked into his dark eyes, a blush on my face while he looked away sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. Seeing Brooklyn like this really filled me with a sense of nostalgia, washing the awkward moment between us, smoothing over, causing me to smile wide. I took his hand and led him over to the table that most of everyone deserted to stake a claim on my other furniture.  
“I made sure to order extra short ribs just for you.” I beamed at him using my free hand to grab him a plate.  
“Thanks, I’m surprised you remembered.” He commented.  
“After that night you challenged Broadway to see who could eat the most?! No way would I forget! You ate yourselves into food comas and didn’t wake up until the next night.” I remarked in fondness.  
“Oh man! I remember that! I was so full I really thought I was going to be sick and it hurt to walk.” Broadway recalled with a laugh.  
“I don’t remember this. When did this happen?” Goliath asked, taking his plate of food over to the couch with Elisa and Lexington.  
“It was while you and Elisa were going all around the world for Avalon, a few weeks after we met Quinn.” Lexington supplied around a mouthful of rice.  
“Yeah, I’m glad I lost that bet.” Broadway sighed, his arm wrapping around Angela who was cradling an egg?!  
“Is this who you wanted me to meet?!” I asked, stars in my eyes as I ogled the oblong object. The thought of food was abandoned as I withhold my skipping to a tiny skip hop over to the happy couple. Tentatively I kneeled and reached out a hand, looking to Angela for permission and with it, as soft as a ghost's kiss brushed my fingers over the smooth shell. There was a bump from within the egg and I jumped back in alarm, worried that I had done something. Angela started laughing at my reaction, explaining to the onlookers that the little one inside was kicking again.  
“How much longer do you think until they hatch?” I wondered in awe at the lifeform yet to emerge.  
“I’m not sure but Goliath and Hudson seem to think it’ll be just a couple more months.” Broadway beamed. I could feel an appendage wrap around my waist pulling me up from my crouch and over towards my love seat. I found it was Brooklyn, only his hands were full with a plate in each so I was only mildly surprised to see that it was his tail guiding me. I was feeling better than I had since I first got back to New York, I was home and I had my family with me.  
“So how long have ye been back Lass?” Hudson asked from the dining table. I could feel everyone’s eyes on me as my spine stiffened. It was painfully obvious that I had been back for a while now with the way my previous set of friends had left my apartment. A lump developed in my throat as my mouth ran dry in my embarrassment so with the little time I could drag out of this silence I licked my lips and took a steadying breath.  
“I’ve been back for a-about four months.” I muttered, looking down at the plate in my lap, I could hear the tension twang in the air around us as everyone waited for me to continue. “I-I was home for a couple of weeks just finding a place and getting settled in, then I was quickly picked up by the twenty third precinct thanks to my career in the Army and the letters of recommendations that Elisa and Matt wrote for me before I had enlisted. It was a couple of weeks later that Elisa and I ran into each other and we had made plans to throw a surprise party for you guys, instead of the other way around, but then life kept interjecting.” Hearing it said out loud, it sounded like a lot of excuses crashing and burning into the lamest and most disappointing dud of a reason.  
So imagine my surprise and delight when I’m pulled in for a sideways hug by the person I expected to be the most upset. Also, no one yelled at me for those reasons, if anything the whole room looked like they understood everything rather well. “What matters now,” Brooklyn proclaimed to break the silence, “Is that you’re home for good. Which you are home, for good, right?”  
“Yes.” I didn’t even hesitate and watched the relief and tension fade from his toned body.  
‘Has Brooklyn’s chest always been so broad?’ I mused as I took in his form, which was cut short by him stretching his arms and wings, settling fully into my loveseat.  
“Then it’s settled. You’re home, life can get back to normal until the newest member of the clan shows up.” Brooklyn sounded so determined in what he was saying and it was his statement that allowed the room to resume it’s set of chatter. My mind however was in the gutter because, when in the world did he bulk up?! “You should eat before your food gets cold.” Brooklyn chuckled.  
“Right!” I squeaked, looking away and stabbing my chopsticks into the chicken and broccoli on my plate. I could feel just as well as I could hear Brooklyn’s soft laughter beside me as my ears started turning pink.  
“What have you been up to all this time?” I inquired, stealing a glance away from my food to make eye contact.  
“Not much, got a new bike that I take riding through the woods and hills on quiet nights. The city has actually really gotten better while you’ve been gone. Thanks to yours truly of course.” He winked and I couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up.  
“Maybe you should let me go for a ride with you one night.” I lilted, leaving the door wide open for him.  
“Maybe you two should get a room if you’re going to talk about THAT sort of thing. Need I remind you there is a MINOR here?!” Puck scolded half heartedly.  
“What? You mean to tell me that this grown young man hasn’t been given The Talk yet?” Brooklyn shot back with a smirk. Alex then started choking on whatever had been in his mouth and I couldn’t help but feel sorry as I hid my own laughter behind a fake cough or two.  
“Surely you two don’t need a lesson in social etiquette, do you? Because I’m sure Alex would love to learn how to take someone’s voice away for a set amount of time.” Puck warned, hovering over Brooklyn’s head.  
“Hey, Legolace! I’m pretty sure Quinn was talking about when she got her own motorcycle.” Elisa supplied to defuse the magical bomb before he went off.  
“What did you call me? Did you REALLY just compare me to that half built character of an elf wanna be?!” Puck huffed indignantly, crossing his arms and turning his nose up at her comment.  
“Hey! Legolace is cool! Don’t hate him just because all the girls find him cute.” I teased leaning back against the couch so I could look at Puck without straining my neck. I hadn’t noticed, but Brooklyn had wrapped his wing around my shoulder until just then. I tried to play it cool by shifting into a slightly more comfortable setting against his warm skin.  
The trickster grinned impishly as he floated over to where our faces were simple inches apart. He was oozing mischievous intent as the three of us seemed to seep into a bubble of our own little world around my loveseat. “Now that is an interesting statement, dear Quinn. Does that mean you find those of elvish appearances; “cute”?” Puck purred, sinking a half inch closer to me.  
“You and I both know I don’t care for how a person looks.” I retorted, holding his gaze unwavering, a smirk on my lips at his challenge.  
“I also know exactly what you said to me the night before you left.” Puck’s grin was no longer playful and my heart froze, his tone implying far less jovial actions to follow. “Shall we take a stroll down memory lane, the three of us? Let’s start with you Quinn.”


	4. Chapter 4

I didn’t have time to process his words when his lips crashed onto my own and that bubble, that I had assumed was metaphorical, solidified. Puck, Brooklyn and I were enveloped into a black sphere on my loveseat until the black started to fade into shadows cast by wall sconces. We were in a stone hallway, specifically one from castle wyvern near the rec room the Gargoyles had claimed early on in their life in New York. Elisa and I had stopped at the beginning of the walkway to finish our conversation.  
“I still don’t agree with your decision not to tell them about enlisting.” Elisa chided, gently taking my shoulders in her arms. I felt weird, out of body, as if I was looking at memories through a lucid dream experience.  
“I know but it’ll be easier this way. I won’t have them worrying about me any more than they are going to once they do find out.” I tried to counter.  
“You really think that sneaking off and disappearing from your home and family is not going to cause them to worry?” Elisa’s voice was now a hushed yell, her arms flew out wide to indicate the castle and all who resided there.  
“No one will even notice I’m gone until I’ve gotten shipped and I’ve left them a letter to tell them everything.” It was a struggle to keep my voice down but I was lucky that my jacket caught most of the sound while I dug through to find my letter for the Gargoyles. I took a steadying breath and looked back to Elisa, the stinging in my eyes was from a random draft in the hall and obviously not from the tears I was fighting to hold in as I held the letter to her. “Will you give this to Goliath in four days?”  
Elisa glared at the envelope as if she were wishing it would combust and I would be forced to make my announcement tonight. When it didn’t even smoke she sighed and gently took the paper from me. She tucked it into her jacket, securing it with a nod and then pulled me in for a tight hug. “I’m saying this for everyone; Be safe and come back to us.”  
I nodded into her shoulder a few slippery liquidy renegades made it past my defenses and landed on her jacket. We embraced like a mother and daughter for a few more minutes, her arms were refusing to slacken so I could finish my rounds of goodbyes in the castle. That is, until Goliath called out to us and Elisa acted quick enough to allow me to slip away quietly without a look back. I was in the stairwell heading for my boss’ office when I ran into the one person who could ruin my whole plan.  
“Quinn, are you okay?” Brooklyn called out from a few steps above me. I had been so focused on schooling my emotions and finding the right words to say to Mr. Xanatos that I hadn’t been aware that anyone else was in the stairwell. He took one look at my red and glassy eyes and jumped the distance to wrap me in a tight hug. He was always kind like that to me, always knowing when I needed a hug and I realized that this would probably be my last hug from him for a long time.  
“Wanna talk about it?” He asked, his wings closing around us as my body shook and I nuzzled his shoulder returning the hug trying to engrave this moment into my mind.  
“It’s just that stupid time of the month and Puck taught Alex a prank that I didn’t appreciate.” I lied. It was point blank and a hundred percent a lie but I couldn’t bear to hear him try to stop me. I’ve been working so hard and have wanted this for so long, I couldn’t let my heart stop me now. Brooklyn breathed in sharply before he sighed deeply, I could feel his head shake against my hair.  
“Want me to teach Puck a lesson for you?” Brooklyn offered and that earned him a genuine chuckle.  
“No, I’ve got this one, I was just headed there to rip him a new one now.” I rejected him with a sweet smile as I pulled back. Only, like Elisa, Brooklyn didn’t seem willing to let me go completely.  
“Quinn, you know you can let me handle this for you. Right?” The way he said that and was searching my eyes for something to assure him that I knew this fact, it made me want to confess my feelings to him. My heart raced as I nodded and desperately searched my mind for a way to tell him how I’ve felt for a long time. My heart was racing at the thought of finally getting this off my chest.  
“Brooklyn, there-there is something I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now.” I looked down as my face flushed so hot I could feel it on my ears and neck!  
“Oh yeah? Well I’m listening.” Brooklyn whispered, his hands were running small soothing circles into the small of my back. I opened my mouth to speak and it was while I was staring at the strong chest in front of me that I realized two things. One, whatever his hands were doing were very distracting and didn’t help to cool my face in the slightest. Two, if I wasn’t willing to tell him about the fact that I was leaving for M.E.P.S. tomorrow, then I had no right to tell him about these feelings.  
“I, um, I...” I need to think of something fast and the idea hit me as I played with the ends of his long hair. “I’ve always wanted to braid your hair.” At least that wasn’t a lie this time.  
“What?” He asked with a confused chuckle.  
“Yeah,” I continued, “I’ve always wondered what your hair would look like with a viking or warrior type braid.” I felt his arms and wings go slack so I took this chance to side step him and get the higher ground.  
“Oh, okay, I’d be cool with that. Why didn’t you say something before?” Brooklyn sounded like he was cool but from the way his shoulders sagged even while leaning on the wall he screamed disappointment and my heart sank.  
“You’ve always been so protective of it I wasn’t sure how you’d react.” With my confession dodged I was falling back into our normal atmosphere. There was a shift in Brooklyn’s eyes. I’m not sure if it was my words or my tone or even my body language that started this fire within him but it was lit now! He stood to his fullest height, squaring his shoulders and twitching his wings to fill the space. I felt small with this new posture, even with being a step or two above him he was looking me in the eyes at an even level.  
“Quinn, you and I know that we know each other more than that by now.” Brooklyn started strong, not yelling, assertive in a determined and calm manner. He reached out to me and brushed the back of his knuckles across my cheek. “You know that I would have let you cut most of my hair off if you ever wondered out loud what I would look like. I wouldn’t do that for just anyone.”  
Now for the part where I mess up big time.  
“Yeah, I’m sure Angela couldn’t do the same thing.” The bitterness of my tone surprised even me. I hadn’t even meant to think it let alone say it out loud. But the cat was out of the bag and it was a garishly bright green streak that ruined any and all atmosphere.  
“What does she have to do with us, here and now?” Brooklyn snapped, dropping his arm and my temper flared with his.  
“Really?” I leaned forward to get closer to being in his face fueled by this released frustration,“What does she have to do with us? Do you even realize there could have been more of an “us” years ago if you had stopped pining for five minutes?!” Those words echoed around the two of us like thunder. “But what does it matter? I’m just some human who hung around and only got in your way.” My tears were back and I was furiously blinking at them to recede, backing up and hugging my arms tightly around my midsection.  
I watched Brooklyn’s face fall as the words that I had kept hidden for almost four years now settled in. This was how I had truly been seeing myself for the last few years. It was this weak image in my mind that I started training with Elisa and Matt, so I could be of help even when the gargoyles were stone. It was why I felt like I needed to prove my worth by enlisting, to protect the country we lived in and then come home and protect and serve this city.   
I had never stopped loving him, I couldn’t. I never tried to come between him and his search for a female gargoyle either. Not after that night when he snapped at me when I had tried to comfort him. I watched his dark disbelieving eyes scan my broken defenses.   
He was searching my soul and finding just how much I had truly been holding back from him. I saw the lights connect in his mind and Brooklyn opened his mouth to say something when wind swirled around me and instead of facing the red gargoyle that I loved; I was staring at a surprised Lexington and a giggling Alexander. I landed in a heap as my equilibrium had been like me, knocked on its butt from the sudden change.


	5. Chapter 5

“What?” I asked as I tried to reoriented myself to the fact that I was no longer in the stairwell but a four year olds bedroom on the other side of the castle.  
“Well done Alex! You got her here and all in one piece!” Puck crowed, flying over and smiling wide. He took one look at my face and his smile vanished. Puck dropped down to the ground in front of me and looked closely with his usual lack of personal space. “What happened?”  
I shook my head still trying to catch up to the fact that I was just in front of Brooklyn confessing my feelings for him in the literal worst way possible . Then he was about to respond when I was magicked away to the other side of the castle. Now my second closest friend was staring at me like he was ready to flip reality on its head. I was so overwhelmed and frustrated at this point that all I could do was start crying. I didn’t want to cry in front of Alex but the eighteen year old teenager part of my mind was just so tired that it overruled my logic.  
I pulled my knees to my chest but Puck, in an unusual display of care, pulled my arms away from my body to wrap them around his neck instead. I fell forward and sobbed refusing to answer his questions by shaking my head in his hair. I felt Puck sigh and just hold me, motioning to Lexington about distracting Alex while I settled down. For a guy who was a couple of feet shorter than me he was managing a really good job at letting me feel like he would protect me.  
“Are you feeling better?” The voice of Owen asked when my sobs faded into hiccups.  
“When, did you, change?” I asked between hics.  
“That doesn’t matter right now. What does matter is telling me what happened and who I need to curse. That way you can go play with Alex while I go curse him.” Owen ordered he was more serious than usual and it confused me.  
“You, ha-have her r-right here. I messed up big t-time.” I sniffled into my sleeve, only now realizing that I had been turned onto my side to curl up in his lap.  
“I highly doubt that. What could you have possibly done to hurt yourself like this?” He inquired, a hand was gently stroking my hair.  
“I told Brooklyn how I feel about him.” I mumbled so Lexington wouldn’t hear, hopefully.  
“And that hurt you how? Did he reject you?” The arm not attached to the stroking hand tightened around me.  
“I told him EVERYTHING I have been feeling towards him.” I corrected, shifting to hide my face in his lapel.  
“Oh,” Owen then picked me up and carried me over to the couch in Alex’s room, “Now why would you do that and not one of the many ways we practiced you telling him?”  
“The conversation just led that way. I actually started out by yelling at him, then my confession came out somewhere in the middle.” I couldn’t meet his gaze, letting mine wander over to Alex and Lexington. “Have you found my replacement yet? You’re cutting it way too close.”  
“What are you talking about?” Owen’s shock caused the illusion to drop and reveal a concerned and confused Puck.  
“You accepted my resignation letter almost two weeks ago, so I’ve been guessing that you were just taking your time finding the right replacement.” I turned back to him now and could see the blatant disbelief and slight anger on his face.  
“This is a terrible joke Quinn.” Was his response. A jolt of fear coursed through me and I took Pucks hands.  
“You have been aware that you accepted my resignation letter right?” I was whispering to keep this a private conversation.  
“I have done no such thing. Do you really think I would let you submit that without an outburst from the whole castle?” Puck was not keeping his voice down so I stood quickly and ran us outside the door. Puck was hovering and the out of body feeling evaporated when he snapped his fingers. The three of us, Puck Brooklyn and I, were back in the bubble Puck had created in my living room.  
“Now, are you ready for your turn?” Puck asked Brooklyn who tried swiping at him.  
“You try to kiss me, or her again, and I’ll make sure that Owen takes a few weeks to recover.” Brooklyn threatened as I held him back from reaching the third race in our bubble.  
“Oh please, I don’t need to kiss you.” Puck snapped back, causing me to pause before getting flustered and pissed off. Brooklyn switched roles with me and held me back as I reached for Pucks ears. Instead of being intimidated, Puck merely smirked and grabbed my left hand, slipped my ring off and blew through the center of it. Expanding from nothing within was a second bubble that grew until it over lapped the edges of one we were in.  
This time I was watching from above the scene with Puck beside me. Below us was Brooklyn and I, with the gargoyle opening his mouth to say something when I was enveloped in the silvery magical wind and winked out of existence. “Quinn?!” Brooklyn called out in alarm. He had rushed up the step I had been standing on, his arms closing around nothing like he had been trying to catch me.  
I watched him search frantically for me and was honestly touched when he crouched down sniffing the stairs to see if I had a scent trail. He looked around, yelling in frustration and near panic. “Okay, I gotta find her. That looked like magic, so I just gotta find who uses magic!” Brooklyn told himself, taking off back the way he came and we were pulled along behind him, hot on his trail from above. Brooklyn reached Xanatos’ office in record time, bursting through the doors and scaring the married couple apart from one another in their compromised position.  
“What the hell Brooklyn? Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” Xanatos shouted while pulling his pants together. Fox was sitting up and readjusting her dress while her husband, shirtless, came around his desk to shield her from view.  
“Quinn was magicked away from me in the middle of an important conversation, is she in here?” Brooklyn asked, too worried to read the room.  
“No she isn’t.” Xanatos dead panned. “If she was ‘magicked’ away then that would be Puck and Alex having their lessons.” Brooklyn left without a word in response. He was running on all fours, actually helping him move faster with his wings pressed close to his back. I could feel my hair whipping behind me, watching Pucks’ moving similarly as he watched with a smirk on his face as he shot me a knowing look.  
Brooklyn stopped, panting hard from his sprint across the castle in near record time, in the stairwell above the hall to Alex’s room. A door slammed below him which was followed with the sounds of snapping fingers. “What was that about?” My voice carried up, it was weird hearing my voice from this viewpoint almost like watching a homemade video.  
“Just making a small side note. Now what’s this all about with you resigning from taking care of Alex?” Puck snapped back. Brooklyn who had taken his first step down the stairs froze at those words.  
“Can you keep your voice down, please? You’re only the second person who knows right now and I would like to keep it that way.” My voice was a hushed plea but with Brooklyn’s hearing it was practically at normal volume.  
“How about I just create a sound barrier so that way those inside won’t hear this? We don’t want Alex to start crying after all.” Puck mouthed off and Brooklyn took a step down to get closer.  
“Now that that’s settled,” From the stair well we couldn’t see him do it but I knew that Puck had merely waved his hand which coated the door in a silvery dust, “What are you talking about?!”  
“Seriously? You didn’t notice that you received, accepted and filed away the resignation letter of one ‘Elizabeth Quinn Smith’?” We could see my shadow walk close to the stairwell and then recede as I was pacing. My inflection was all over the place at the incredulousness that HE didn’t notice my letter stating that I was quitting the company, “And here I thought that you were actually just accepting my request for a quiet departure.”  
“Your name is actually Elizabeth?” Puck’s shadow floated over to the entryway and lingered there, “Your letter didn’t include the name we’ve been calling you so how was I to know?”  
“I don’t go by my first name for personal reasons. But how did you not even know that was me? Aren’t you in charge of setting up new hires like me and you?” I shot back.  
“Quinn, I am David Xanatos’ personal assistant. I don’t normally deal with the hiring process or payroll, there are others who are in charge of that. I had wondered why I had been personally asked to accept that resignation letter and brushed off the guy who brought it to me. But why didn’t you just tell me or Xanatos to our face?” Puck asked.  
But it was during my answer that I looked to Brooklyn below us on Pucks prompting and my heart sank. My red love was sitting on the steps looking absolutely wrecked. His hand on the wall was slowly tightening and causing minor fissures on the surface. His eyes were watering and burning as he looked like he was straining to move. Or rather, to not move as he bit one of his knuckles to keep himself from calling out and interrupting the information that had been kept from him.  
“And Brooklyn,” I watched him drop his hand and stare intently at my shadow as my voice carried his name on a silken cloud weighted down with fear and regret, “I know he wouldn’t try to stop me because what he thought I couldn’t handle what I’m signing up for. But I just know that all he would have to do is ask me not to go and I wouldn’t. I hate to admit it that even after all these years of pointless pining that I still let him have this much sway over my life decisions. I’m doing this to better my future. So I can afford a highrise place where he can come and visit or even stay the day with me when I properly confess my feelings to him, but just two words from him and I would throw all of my work and energy out the window.”  
“You really do love him…” Brooklyn’s face lit up brighter than the sun and took three stpes towards us when a cloud of silver dust flew up and paralized him, “But what about the others? What if I ask you to stay? What then, Quinn?”  
“This is why I waited because I knew that you would all try to talk me out of going. But I want this Puck, I want this more than any wish you could grant me!” I was shouting and I knew that I was crying even if Brooklyn couldn’t see it, I’m sure that he could hear it.  
“What if I offered you the opposite type of deal I made Demona?” Puck was lighting quick with his come back and I paused, “What if I allowed you to remain human during the day and then turn into a gargoyle at night? Would you still go then?”  
“Yes.” It wasn’t a whisper that slipped out, It was my automatic response that was clear and sure of itself. “Yes I would.”  
“Why? I would be willing to even make you apart of the Third Race, like me and all of Obeiron’s other kids, if it meant that you would be willing to stay where I could keep you safe.” There was a long silence after that, his words sinking in as their meaning hit Brooklyn and I.  
“Puck?” I had started to move closer to the trickster who backed away, “Puck, do you...do you have feelings for me?”  
“Of course not, you’re my third favorite human is all. Besides, you are the only other person besides Elisa Maza who can control those brutes without it being a huge scene.” Puck argued, crossing his arms and taking on an air of indifference. It was too late though, the seeds were sown in both mine and Brooklyn’s minds, only one of us took the news harder than the other. Brooklyn looked as though he had been beaten with a semi-truck and then publicly shamed for it as well.  
“Puck, I-I want you to know that you’ve been one of the few people that I trust completely in this world. If you told me to jump off of the castle without fear because I would be safe in the end I would do it. But I’m doing this for me as the biggest and most selfish thing I could want to do. I’m doing this for me and I really wish you hadn’t taught Alex that summoning spell now, of all the times. I need to be able to trust that you will stop him from summoning me while I’m gone.” I begged.  
“Why? I’ve heard that desertion is grounds for immediate termination.” Puck jeered.  
“That termination being prison, even as a recruit.” I corrected him.  
“You haven’t signed anything yet, you could still stay with us.” He tried one more time, sinking to stand on the floor before me, imploring me. I didn’t give him a chance to run away from me that time. I grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed the top of his head, lingering there to try and fully convey my care and appreciation for his concern.  
“I promise to come back to you and everyone. I leave tomorrow and I’m not changing my mind this late in the game.” I released him then and pulled out the letter I had written for the Xanatos’. “Would you be willing to give this to them in a few days? I don’t want Mr. Xanatos’ managing to pull some strings and get me kicked out.”  
“You’re going to trust me to do that even after all of that effort I just gave to try and stop you?” Puck deadpanned.  
“You’ve never done anything to hurt me Puck, why would you start now?” I retorted with my words caring and tone kind. With that Puck shrugged and took the letter, then motioned for us to go back inside. His cranky Alex senses were starting to tingle and we walked in right on time with the door closing softly behind us. Brooklyn was freed from Pucks hold and he jumped the flight of stairs, bolting over to Alex’s door with his fist raised and primed to knock or even break it down.  
Only, he did neither. He stood there and listened to Alex start to fuss and my voice carried over. I was singing a Disney lullaby, Star Sweeper, and Brooklyn lowered his arm and listened, allowing his whole body to go slack and his face fell. Then, tears started to trickle down his beak and thudded mutley onto the carpet. He was tensing again to the point that he was shaking and then stormed off down the hall. Watching Brooklyn walk away from us, it was breaking my heart. I tried to move to follow him and Puck snapped his fingers, I fell off the couch in front of everyone as we were all back in my living room.


	6. Chapter 6

“Quinn!? Are you okay?” Angela asked in alarm.  
“Yeah, I-I think so…” I couldn’t very well tell them what happened in what seemed to be a five second interval for them. I looked to Brooklyn and Puck, the former looking away to wipe at his eyes and the latter flying over to Alex to check that he was following what he had been doing. I sat up to see my food all over my false wood floors and proceeded to clean that up, keeping my head down to hide my own glistening eyes.  
Everyone was silent for a minute when Lexignton awkwardly tried to resume his conversation with Broadway about the newest Mission Impossible movie. Elisa came over to help me stand, taking my plate and placing it on the coffee table. She then walked me down the hall to my room with an arm around my waist. “Are you okay?” Was her first whispered question followed by; “What happened just now?”  
“Puck decided that Brooklyn and I needed a stroll down memory lane.” I murmured, once safe in my room I slumped down to my bed.  
“Must have been one heck of a stroll.” Elisa commented, she leaned on the doorframe, shooting the impish man a glare.  
“Oh yeah, now Brooklyn is full on aware of what my feelings were for him and how I had begged everyone to stay quiet about my departure.” It came out harsher than I had meant to but I was so embarrassed that Puck showed him how much my confession affected me. But what’s really eating at me if I’m being honest with myself, was that he was there and heard me reject Puck’s offer. The one where I had been given the chance for us to have a real future together and I threw it away without hesitation.  
“So what are you going to do now? Have your feelings changed?” Elisa looked to me and strode over, gently grabbed my shoulders and bored her intense gaze into my soul.  
“You know that they haven’t.” My words were a whisper as I tried to hold back my tears.  
“Do you still love him?” She pressed softly helping me stand so that she could walk me over to the en suite.  
“With all my heart. He was why I kept going every day. So I could get back here and finally tell him the right way.” I was furiously wiping at my face by this point and Elisa walked in and tore off some tissue paper. She handed me the makeshift tissue and I couldn’t stop myself; “I’m so scared that I messed up though.”  
I rubbed my pinky against my ring finger and had that uncomfortable feeling of sensitive skin being rubbed. Then came the instant onslaught of panic as that meant my ring wasn’t on my finger. I spun without a word and bolted through my room and smacked my nose flat against my door. I groaned in pain backing away while cradling my nose, my eyes screwed shut with spots flashing across my eyelids. I was held steady for a few seconds until I could blink my vision clear and turned with an utterance of my thanks.  
“Hey no problem, I kinda feel bad because you ran into me.” Soft, gravely and not Elisa’s voice replied.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry.” I reached out to make sure that he was okay and hesitated. It was Brooklyn standing before me and he looked concerned, worried and any bravado that he usually portrayed was missing. He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his bare chest, pulling me closer to him. “I-I’m sorry Brooklyn.”  
Brooklyn was standing tall again and he hesitated but then firmly wrapped me in his arms and wings, allowing me to cry into his chest. Then he started purring! If I wasn’t emotionally overwhelmed and bawling into his chest like I didn’t deserve, I would have made some cat joke. ‘Why do I always get so damn emotional when I’m with him?’ I thought as he began to caress my hair.  
I could feel the tears that Brooklyn was trying to stifle dripping onto my shoulder and rolling down my back. This caused me to grip him tighter and nuzzle his chest, effectively wiping my tears and snot all over his bare skin. I expected him to pull back and crack a disgusted joke or remark instead he just told me that it was okay. He told me how he felt like not knocking on the door was the best thing he could have done for me back then. He told me how he felt so stupid for waiting as long as he had by chasing after something that he had all along in me that he willingly ignored.  
“I-If-f y-you kne-ew then why-why did you i-i-ignore me-e?” I asked around sobs.  
“I didn’t think it was real. I thought I was projecting my desperation onto you. I didn’t want to risk losing your friendship because I thought I was wrong.” His arms tightened, pulling me flush to his body.  
“I th-thought we knew each oth-ther better th-than th-that?” My broken echo of his words actually earned me a strangled chuckle from him.  
“Yeah, I guess we were both just scared, huh?” I nodded into his chest.  
“Brooklyn?” I pulled my head back so that I could gaze into his eyes so he could see the truth behind my words, “I love you Brooklyn.”  
Brooklyn, my crimson mythical love of stone by day and Gargoyle by night, leaned his forehead against mine. Without a quiver or hint of fear, he returned my gaze with the same intensity and sincerity. “I love you too Quinn. I’m never letting you leave ever again.”  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a drabble that I started out of boredom during the Stay-at-Home orders. Then I couldn't stop and it spiraled into the fic you've read. If you made it this far and have read this, thank you. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
